Problem: Write an expression to represent: Nine less than the quotient of two and a number $x$.
The quotient of two and a number $x$ can be written as $\dfrac2x$. Nine less than something means that we subtract $9$ from it. If we subtract $9$ from $\dfrac2x$, we have $\dfrac2x-9$.